Fragile Love
by HyaHya
Summary: DISCONTINUED/HIATUS. Adopt it if you want.
1. Chapter 1

Fragile Love

True love is a rare thing, it is so difficult to find and if you lose that special person it is so easy to let the rage control you. When Erin is taken from Vlad how will he handle the blow? How will he save her, his kind and the Slayer treaty?

_Sequel to Balance!_

_SOORRY I UPLOADED A WHOLE DAY LATE! SORRY!_

_I am going to get Erin and Vlad's relationship together in this one :D _

_I am so touched people wanted me to write this and I will try so hard not to disappoint! _

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of young Dracula or the characters_

_Shall I leave Erin mortal?_

_Anyone I should bring in?_

_What do you want to see? _

_Do you want Vlad to drain someone? I have two scenarios and I am wondering which to use so it's up to you!_

_I am definitely doing a sequel to this! It will be a trilogy! _

_Remember to check out yeknodelttil's fics_

_Please review *blinks wide eyes innocently* _

_Set straight after Balance_

Chapter One – Dark

Erin glared at the driver. They were stupid. She saw the look in Vlad's eyes as they dragged her away. He was going to become a danger to everyone. The last time she had seen that look was when Vlad had almost killed Ingrid. The only thing that had stopped him was Erin. And she was not just worried about the slayer treaty, she was worried about the people around Vlad; he became unpredictable and impulsive not caring for the people with him.

"Where are you taking me?" She didn't show fear, she wasn't scared of them; living with vampires had its perks. Vlad was more terrifying they anyone the slayers could produce and Erin didn't fear Vlad.

"We've all seen how that bloodsucker looks at you, you're the reason half our number have broken limbs," The slayer next to her spat into her face not really answering her question. "So if we take you, we take his power," Erin could have laughed, she shook her head; they hadn't taken his power they'd taken his control. Erin was the only one who could truly handle Vlad's evil side.

"When he finds me and I'm injured you'll be lucky if he doesn't kill you all," She wasn't bluffing, she had seen what happened to Bertrand. The slayer keeping an eye on her scowled, it wasn't her place to make threats yet she acted like she had opted to come along.

Erin could feel the van slowing to halt, she tried to see through the dark glass but the tint was to dark. They hadn't allowed her to look out the window because they couldn't let the vampires know where she was being taken and they didn't not what monstrous tricks they had taught her. A black bag was shoved over her head and her hands were quickly bound behind her by the four slayers travelling with her. She heard the door slide open then she was being forced out by rough hands. A sudden breeze hit her and she was forced to walk across a flat patch of concrete to a trapdoor which she had to climb down totally blind. When they reached the bottom of the ladder she heard a button get pressed and a computer generated female voice spoke

"Speak name clearly,"

"Terry Bolden," One of the slayers said, a blaring siren went off and she was forced through a door. The hood was pulled off her head and she had a good look at where she was; she had once heard Bertrand tell Vlad that ten seconds of observation could save your life so she spent twenty. It was a large room with several doors leading into various rooms along with many shelves and cupboards obviously filled with slaying equipment. The main thing was a large model on a table in the centre of the room, it was a large hill with a neatly build village/town around it. On the top of it was a model castle beautifully modelled, it reminded her of something Vlad had talked about but she couldn't think what.

Before Erin could look at anything else she was pulled into a pitch black room and the door was slammed and bolted behind her. It was pitch black so Erin was just left to mull over things alone in the dark…

[_Worked out where Erin is yet?_]

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

"If we want to find Erin we'll have to find the slayers headquarters," Robin suggested before Vlad could murder his father. Everyone's gazes flipped to Jonno again and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Well I can't really tell you that…" He looked at the floor; he would never be able to get his license or respect back if he betrayed them to a vampire. Suddenly world jumped and he was still looking at the floor but from a position on the ceiling. Then again he might not get to keep his life if he didn't. They heard a rumble of thunder from outside.

"Where is the slayer headquarters?" Vlad's voice was carefully controlled but his eyes were vicious and cold. Jonno couldn't help his eyes being drawn to the long pointed fangs sticking out of Vlad's gums; they looked bigger than normal vampire's.

"Uhmm well, there are several…" Vlad rolled his eyes and Jonno dropped from the ceiling landing in a heap on the floor.

"Which ones have prison cells?" He needed to know which ones Erin could be kept in. Jonno shrugged and Vlad stalked from the room in the dark…

_Anyone worked out my cleverly hinted clues?_

_So remember to tell me if you want someone drained_

_Blah blah_

_Hope this isn't a disappointment_


	2. Knock Knock

_Disclaimer and Info in chapter one_

_Hey guys! Anyone who reads my other fic (Good and Evil) might want to check out a trailer I did for it, just take away the spaces and off you go!_

_htt p www .youtube . com/ watch?v=2Woe_vHL9Fo_

_OMG I AM SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG!_

_It's a pretty longish chapter today cuz I'm off school and can't really do much other than nap and sit still._

_I don't think I'll let Vlad drain anyone; it always seemed to me that his perfect record made him perfect and It would scar his character If I let him bite a breather (except Erin who WILL become a vampire at some point in this or the next fic!) but if everyone really wants him to sink his fangs into someone I won't ignore it._

_Do you want to see a Robin/Ingrid or Bertrand/Ingrid relationship?_

_I was always a Bertrand/Ingrid person until Bertrand kidnapped Erin but Robin/Ingrid popped into my mind a few days ago._

_Give me your ideas! Who you want to see and what you want to happen!_

_Also FEED THE REVIEW BOX! HE IS HUNGRY AND ATE MY FINGER! _

Chapter Two Knock Knock

Robin paced nervously outside Vlad's door, he wasn't sure whether to knock or not. He'd only just got used to the new Vlad but now he was landed with his reflection then his fury and he hated to admit that it scared Robin. In Stokley he had always had the upper hand, Vlad didn't have any way to fight back from a gentle ribbing or tease usually but he didn't mind it anyway. The problem was now things were different; Vlad was in control of everything; He was a vampire; his temper was now very short and his reflection surfaced whenever he was angry; Ingrid no longer tried to stop him or oppose him. It just was too different!  
Finally he bucked up enough courage to knock on the door even with the continuous thunder –Ingrid had told him calmly that it was perfectly normal though warned him off going to see Vlad- and bright flashes of lightning but before he could even touch the wood his hand was dragged away from the door and Ingrid spun him round her eyes narrowed.

"I told you not to go in there Branaugh!"

"Why not?" he shot back at her, Ingrid suddenly let out a snort.

"I thought you'd seen enough of his reflection to understand that!"

"What does that have to do with it?" Robin didn't see why that mattered, Vlad he dealt with his reflection now so why was Ingrid bringing it up?

"You don't get it do you?" She rolled her eyes breathers, so typically stupid. "Vlad merged with his reflection, they are one. The same person, the same head and all now do you get it?" Robin shook his head still looking puzzled. "Ugh!" Ingrid sighed "Unlike most vampire's Vlad is controlled by his emotions and his bad side controls some of those emotions," He nodded for Ingrid to go on "Like anger or sadness for example…" She hoped he would get the gist of it by then.

"What does that have to do with all this?" Ingrid looked at him like he was the stupidest person in the world which at that moment he probably was, how many times did she need to break it down?

"When Vlad is feeling some sort of negative emotion strongly his bad side tends to have more control and his bad side usually takes his anger out on others,"

"You don't know that,"

"Yes I do," For once Ingrid didn't sound sarcastic or trying to intimidate/hurt someone else but Robin still pushed further.

"Prove it," Ingrid glared at him but rolled back her sleeves reluctantly. Ugly red scars ran up Ingrid's forearms, they were fading but they must have been serious.

"I got these when Vlad pushed me into sunlight," Robin gazed at the marks, Vlad could be cold and unfeeling enough to do that? "The only reason I survived was because Erin saved me,"

"I thought Vlad always listened to Erin, wouldn't she have told him to stop before it came to that?"

"At that point Vlad wasn't so fond of breathers, he spent most of the day ruining the school and trying to sink his fangs into students including Erin,

Robin couldn't think of a way to deny Vlad's actions and his shoulders slumped, he really thought Vlad was different. Vlad was different though, he was trying to change things with the slayers and he hadn't bitten anyone yet.

They spent another few minutes pacing round each other in silence until Robin finally knocked on the door.  
No response.

He knocked again.  
No response.

Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap.  
No response.

He gently pushed open the door, Vlads unique coffin was empty and so was his room.

They found Vlad down in the blood cellar; he was picking out a bottle of blood.

His eyes flicked between the two choices before him, he could drink human blood or stick to soy. He needed something relaxing and the only thing that soy blood did was quench his thirst slightly. His hand teetered towards Shattré Peasant.

His two conflicting personalities both screamed for him to choose the right blood. His eyes darted from bottle to bottle, he was so thirsty.

_Drink the human blood._

_No! Drink the soy blood._

_I am strong one, drink the human blood._

_I'll beat you! Drink the soy._

_Human._

_Soy._

_Human!_

_Soy!_

_HUMAN!_

_SOY!_

_DRINK THE HUMAN BLOOD NOW!_

Vlad grabbed the bottle of Shattré Peasant and walked out of the musky cellar taking a generous mouthful of blood; it tasted so delicious like how humans desired chocolate but it made him feel refreshed and stronger as well. He looked outside, he had to wait a few hours before he could search but he could find out where he needed to look.

HyaHyaHyaHyaHyaHyaHyaHyaHya

Jonno was starting to think no amount of peace was going to make up for being in the vicinity of a grumpy Vlad; maybe Alistair was right and that they would never change no matter how much Vlad tried to fool him, it was all lies.

Jonno looked at the remote in his hand, he was going to use it but then he thought he would never need it now he was going to use it.

He took one last look at the lair of the Draculas before pushing open the door and pushing the button.


	3. Hiss

_Replying reviews personally now ;)_

_Ingrid/Robin relationship hmm?_

_It is seriously unhealthy for my homework to write 4 fanfictions at one time :P_

_**LiveAndLoveLife: **__No problem, if your that desperate I think I might have to but I am not making any promises. Thanks for reviewing _

Chapter 3 – Hiss

Vlad was looking for a certain Van Helsing when he heard it. A pneumatic hiss of releasing valves coming from within the walls, there were no heaters in the Dracula's part of the school so why were there mechanisms in the walls? Van Helsing's no doubt. Suddenly his skin began to blister and his throat burned from the air he had been breathing, quickly he stopped. Smoke was curling off his clothing and pain sank in. Garlic gas! All the vampires in the school would be being knocked out right now, in the perfect position to slay.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Robin was a bit surprised when Ingrid nearly squashed him. They had been talking until she suddenly swayed and fell into Robin who caught her and laid her on the sofa. He sniffed the air, he could smell the unmistakable scent of garlic but that couldn't knock her out surely could it? Robin panicked; slayers could be raiding the school at that exact second, the Count was lucky; he was safely locked up in his explosive proof coffin which he had been forced to buy if he wanted a noise proof one. Robin grabbed a sword off the mantel piece and swung it threateningly at the door regardless of whether he could see slayers or not.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

The attack was made of two slayers, Jonno and Mina Van Helsing. They figured if they could get hold of some Dracula dust they could be accepted back into the guild and maybe regain a high status.

All of the vampires would be unconscious and unable to fight back thanks to the feature they had installed in case they needed to turn on the Dracula's which they had. They still crept down the corridors; vampires could be easily woken from garlic gas if they were noisy.

The throne was probably their best place to look as that's usually where they all were but today they were unlucky just one vampire was in there. Ingrid was lying on the couch in an easy position to slay, or it would be easy if Robin wasn't standing in front of her swinging the sword like a musketeer.

"Don't come any closer traitors!" Robin made a jabbing action with his sword towards them. "Or I run you through!" Jonno rolled his eyes a Robin; they were so much more experienced in combat than him. But he wasn't without tricks, he slashed Jonno's arm just as Mina threw a pot at him sending Robin into unconsciousness but attracting Vlad's attention.

If slayers blood made Vlad gasp when he smelt it normally then he would react much bigger.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Vlad smelt slayers blood causing his fangs to drop down and his mouth to water, his whizzed off to the source. The throne room.

Jonno was holding a stake, a stake that was about to be plunged into Ingrid's unbeating heart.Vlad snarled loudly, first they went for his girlfriend now his sister.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Jonno looked to the sound of the hiss instead of staking, stupid mistake. In the second he could have used to stake Ingrid he looked at Vlad whose eyes were black with fury and was suddenly thrown into the ceiling.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

It is slightly disturbing to wake looking at someone who appears to be stuck to the ceiling.

Robin jumped to his feet staring the Jonno who is held up by invisible bonds.

Vlad was stabbing at Jonno with a sharp, heavy looking jousting pole seemingly uncaring to Jonno's various grunts of pain.

"Where. Is. Erin?" Each blow was punctuated with an aggressive jab to the stomach.

"I don't know," Jonno wheezed in between gasps of pain

"Where were you going to go after you staked Ingrid?"

"I won't tell you," Suddenly a very heavy jousting pole was shoved into Robin's arms nearly knocking him over; Vlad was certainly strong to have held this. Vlad flitted away for a moment before reappearing with a stake.

"I believe you were going to stake me with this," Vlad twirled the item in his fingers; it was a beautifully made stake, one of the best he had seen. It was around 10 inches long and entirely black, the wood had been painted with black argentalium paint and the tip was also made of argentalium. This was a stake that belonged in his heart. A perfect stake for a powerful enemy. "It seemed fitting to use it on you," He ran a pale finger along the sleek argentalium lined wood. He threw it at Jonno and it stopped an inch away from his throat.

Jonno gulped and the wood scraped at his neck. He started to pat his pockets looking for his garlic but Vlad seemed to notice and the stake cut open his hand. Warm droplets of slayer blood dripped from his wound and onto Vlad's waiting finger. He licked at it and Jonno flinched, disgusting.

"Eurgh!" Vlad spit it out onto the floor. "Your blood tastes of garlic! And failure," He added as an afterthought. Jonno looked at bit miffed at this; all vampires loved good slayers blood, what was wrong with his?

Jonno wormed his hand into his jacket which is almost impossible when jammed to the ceiling but he managed to loosen his garlic a bit before he was hit violently against the ceiling.

"Where is the HQ?"

"I'll never tell you,"

"Fine, if you don't want to have any parents at all, don't tell me," The stake moved until it was pressing against Mina's neck instead.

"FfinfffMmmplirrvhplm" Jonno said, he wasn't having his mother staked just because he was too proud.

"I'm sorry," Vlad said leaning closer to Jonno.

"15 May Street Liverpool," Vlad grinned. Then all bats broke loose.

Jonno's garlic which had been sliding out of his pocket hit Vlad on the head, it would have been funny if Vlad's eyes had not turned black and his fangs slid out. The stake, Jonno and Mina all toppled to the floor getting to their feet as quickly as possible so the vampire wouldn't catch them.

Vlad would have followed if they hadn't chucked a UV bomb into the corridor as they left; by the time the fatal light had cleared the slayers had already escaped and were on their way to warn their comrades.

He snarled and kicked a chair violently causing the wood to splinter and break.

_A/N: R&R I am going to start updating this more often but I am not sure whether I will have a sequel as I am not getting many reviews and the story is kind of dying…_

_Please tell me whether or not to do a sequel._


	4. Vampire Or Not: Go To School!

_Ohhh I am going to update WAAY more now!_

_AHHHH THE NEW SYSTEM IS SOO CONFUSING!_

_This is going to be a more an ish chapter, it's not as tense as the others but you could class it as annoying!_

_**Charchisto: **__I have not the slightest idea how; I managed to surprise myself this time round. Thanks for you complements :D Cliff hangers always make sure someone is going to read the next chapter as they want know what happens next! It's nice to know I am not the only one who has trouble fitting homework in :D_

_**SnowQueen6711: **__Do you mean like make it sort of episodes? Say balance was one episode and this was another? Mmm… I like that idea… I shall think about it. As for vampires and slayers I could keep it going like that…. That is a really intriguing idea, I will definitely think about this!_

_**Avenge The Apples: **__Awesome name btw. Sorry to say this but I never liked Jonno, he always seemed a better enemy than friend if I'm honest. Thanks :p Bad Vlad, I just have a talent for writing evil characters? Okaay sequel it is! Update right naow!_

_Duh duh daah! Next chapter coming up quick to make up for my really long break! I thought we needed something to break the tension._

_Sorry about late post, had a busy day, had to welcome new parents of students to school._

Chapter 4 – Vampire or not: Go to school!

Another failed search, another moody Vlad, another damaged piece of furniture. It was surprising there were any chairs left in the throne room, five had been flamed and two others had become Vlad's replacement punch bags after his other one had exploded thanks to a furious tantrum.

There was a knock on the door. Before Vlad could open it Miss McCauley had come in and was scowling at Vlad with a teacherly expression.

"It's been over a month since you've been in school!" Vlad gaped at her, she knew what he was and still she had the nerve to challenge him, he guessed that's why the Count always bent to her. Then to make it worse Robin walked in. "Andd you!" She pointed an accusing finger a Robin who in a fit of confusion blushed beetroot. "If you are lodging with the Counts err, Dracula's then you have to enrol in the school too!" Then she looked round realising someone was missing. "Where's Erin?"

"Hospital," The lie slid from his lips no problem, it was almost scary how well he could lie. "She has tonsillitis and needs to have her tonsils removed," Robin stared at him in a mix of awe and shock, who knew Vlad could lie that well?

"Oh," Miss McCauley looked worried for a moment and then teaching mood was back. "Well then, you have no excuse to be off school!" She turned to Robin. "I'm sure Vlad can lend you some uniform, now get changed!" She turned and left with a teacherly stomp.

Vlad didn't move a muscle. He was too busy to deal with a grumpy head teacher; instead he kicked the last surviving chair. It fell apart.

"Vampire or not: GO TO SCHOOL!" Miss McCauley bellowed round the doorframe, and a piece of garlic flew in. Vlad snapped his fingers and the garlic exploded after burning his hand, why did they always throw garlic?

"Now!" She had poked head round the door way again. Grudgingly Vlad got moving to avoid any more garlic being thrown his way. Robin moved to after being hit by garlic, though it didn't hurt him like it did Vlad it was terribly annoying.

"And what happened to the furniture?" She added as an afterthought, Robin rolled his eyes and pointed at Vlad who flamed the remaining pieces of the chair he had just kicked.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

"Batastic…" Vlad swore for the fifth time, they had both assembled and got into lessons quite quickly but now there was over 4 hours left to wait.

"No no no," Robin was banging his head on the table; he hated school more than anything. "No," bang "No," bang, it was the same beat over and over again.

"I need to go find her!" Vlad ground his teeth and Robin winced at the sound.

"You can't go out in the day mate," Vlad rolled his eyes at the agonisingly obvious statement.

"I'll find a way!"

"QUIET!" The teacher slammed a book onto their desk. "Would you prefer to keep gossiping like a pair of girls or get on with the lesson?" Vlad mumbled something intelligible and the teacher scowled. "What did you say to me Vladimir…?" The teacher's voice was steely calm as they stared at each other furiously. "Out, get out of my sight young man!" Vlad grabbed his back and oozing Couldn't-be-botheredness slowly stalked out the classroom.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Vlad had been waiting there quite a while when Robin came out.

"Well that must be a record, 22 and a half minutes in a lesson without being sent out," Vlad smirked at Robin. "What did you do?" Robin sighed and held up a maths book covered in graffiti. Vlad gave a cold laugh and turned serious suddenly.

"Now you're here let's go," Robin frowned at Vlad.

"What do you mean 'let's go' and where are we going to go in a school?" Robin asked and Vlad rolled his eyes leaning on the white school wall.

"We going to find Erin and we aren't doing it in this school," Vlad sounded final, *very* final. Robin looked out the window and yelped.

"You can't go out in the sun; you'll burn!" Just as Vlad was about to answer they heard the teacher call them back in.

"You can come with me or go back into there," Vlad snarled his eyes narrowing as Robin made to go back.

Robin looked between the two choices a couple of times. "What the hell," he muttered and followed Vlad down the corridor.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Miss McCauley was just heading down to the maths block to check on Vlad, well her excuse was she was seeing if Robin had settled in but she was really checking on Vlad; he had that cold look in his eye that he had had when he almost ruined the inspection, now she knew how he had made all that mess.

She reached Mr Hob's class and poked her head round the door, Raj Hob was looking very pale and all the students looked slightly excited. "I was going to ask how Robin was settling but he's not here, where are Vlad and Robin?" She asked worried about the answer she was going to get.

Somehow Mr Hob paled more. "He's gone, they are both gone!" Miss McCauley was gone at almost vampire speed.

"Mr Count!" Count Dracula blurred to a stop in the middle of the corridor almost scaring the life out of the unfortunate head teacher, he waved a hand for her to go on. "Vlad has disappeared and so has Robin, you wouldn't know where they had gone would you?"

The Count surprisingly looked surprised [_Lots of surprise lol._] "He's gone?" The Count groaned. "He's probably gone on that ill bread quest to get back his slayer girlfriend from the slayers,"

All Miss McCauley could say is "What?"


	5. Unstoppable

_Eating flying saucers Yumm!_

_This chapter is short but effective I would say._

_**Lemonybean: **__Hopefully I will have the next chapter done soon So love everyone's lovely comments :p_

_**LiveAndLoveLife: **__I really like Miss McCauley, I think she is really head strong and not afraid of the Dracula's :D_

_Do you want me to kill someone? O_o_

_**Charchisto: **__Yeaah I would definitely choose to escape and anyone whos watched seasons 1 and 2 has to know Robin hates school more than anything. Hopefully I can update soon enough but I dunno I have a lot of stories Thaaankkkss! I love writing about Vlad rebelling, it's kinda his nature :p_

_**Jabifan4eva: **__I'm glad people enjoy it!_

Chapter 5 – Unstoppable

"Vlad, this is a bad idea," Robin grumbled trailing along behind the vampire. "Vlad!" He heard a sort of grunt in reply. "VLAD WAIT!" Vlad stopped directly outside the doors and turned to face Robin with an empty expression. "Have you noticed something?" Robin asked sarcastically "It's sunny! You will burn!" Vlad snarled and Robin went quiet.

"I know what I'm doing…" He growled with a definitely finality that Robin wasn't going to argue with.

"But," Robin didn't finish his sentence because Vlad's eyes flashed black causing the sky to turn dark blue suddenly and with a flash of thunder it started raining. "Oh… I guess you could do that," He murmured slightly in awe of Vlad's power display.

Vlad pushed the doors open and Robin pulled his leather jacket around him tightly as cold wind suddenly blew in his direction.

"We are going out… in that? Vlad I am going to end up as a block of ice!" Robin shrieked slightly hysterically and girlishly. Looking outside the sky was almost black and grey clouds were covering the sky. Rain poured down soaking everything and Vlad simply stepped out in his school uniform. "Shouldn't we wear something 'appropriate' for the weather…?" Maybe he could stall Vlad.

"Yes," Vlad disappeared and reappeared in his leathers looking truly like a vampire. "Sorted," Robin opened his mouth wondering whether to comment that he wanted to change clothes but saw the crazy look in Vlad's eyes and closed it deciding it would probably be better for his health to keep his mouth shut.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

Finding Vlad was difficult at the best of times. Finding an out of control Vlad was way harder. Last time she just followed the trail of destruction but this time there was nothing.

She burst into the Count's chambers without knocking for once and demanded. "Where's Vlad gone?!" The Count groaned and Ingrid simply said.

"You owe me a bottle of blood," It seemed they had had some sort of wager on what Vlad was going to do.

"Explain." Miss McCauley said in her no-nonsense-head-teacher tone.

"He's gone on his pointless mission to rescue his slayer girlfriend!"

"Erin?! She's a slayer?"

"Was," Ingrid corrected. "She decided she would prefer to side with vampires after seeing how amazing my clothes were," The Count rolled his eyes.

"She has said she's quit slaying for Vlad and was then kidnapped by her own, backstabbing cowards!" Miss McCauley looked from Ingrid to the Count

"It's not like we don't do it," Ingrid chipped in annoyingly.

"But we can. They can't," The Count pointed out and Ingrid nodded understandingly.

"Good point,"

"Back to the subject, where are they?" Miss McCauley interrupted the two Dracula's conversation.

"In the school somewhere; Vlad can't come out until nightfall," Ingrid started to say before vicious lightning and thunder could be heard and the rain splashed against the windows. "Well, he's resourceful,"

"Vlad did this?" Miss McCauley asked half terrified.

"He's more than capable of it," She explained and then when Bertrand came in she said. "Oi, Bertrand," The older vampire turned to face her. "How long do you reckon Branaugh will last before Vlad accidently incinerates him?"

"Winner gets a bottle of blood?" Bertrand asked.

"Two," Ingrid smirked.

"Done," Bertrand began to confer with Ingrid who seemed to have totally forgotten about the disgruntled head teacher.

"You are so helpful…" Miss McCauley muttered as she left the attic room.

HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya HyaHya

The confused head teacher walked swiftly down the corridor to the doors where a cold blast of air had been coming in and when she got there she realised why.

"Vlad?!" He totally ignored her but Robin sent her an apologetic look which turned to panic when Vlad suddenly turned into a small black bat. Robin grabbed the bat in his hands until a claw dug into his hand; Vlad was standing in front of him wearing a scowl again.

"Touch me while I'm flying again and I swear I will bite you," Robin gulped before saying.

"Wouldn't be a good idea if I came along? Two heads are better than one…" Robin answered nervously.

Vlad looked him up and down, "Maybe but I hate carrying passengers so you better be worth it," and with that he grabbed Robin by the collar and bent his knees ready for take-off.

_Here goes nothing _Miss McCauley thought after watching the exchange. "STOP!"

Vlad let go of Robin and stood up straight rolling his eyes angrily.

"Where do you think you're going?" Miss McCauley did her best I'm-Your-Head-Teacher-Do-What-I-Say voice. Vlad rolled his eyes again and turned to face her, an ugly scowl clouding his features.

"I'm busy," He growled simply.

"This is school hours; whatever you want to do, do it after school!" Vlad bared his fangs.

"Breather, I am BUSY!" All the lights in the corridor exploded. Robin looked between the headstrong teacher and the stubborn vampire. He gripped Robin again by the jacket and launched himself into the sky.

"I should have bought more garlic…" Miss McCauley muttered to herself heading to the Dracula's quarters.


	6. Flying (Or Being Dragged Through the Sky

_***feels guilty***_

…

_***feels very guilty***_

…

_**IM SORRY!**_

_**How long has it been since I last updated? A while…?**_

_**Ooopsie?**_

_**But I have good news, I have sorted the flimsy story line for this and now have ideas on how to finish this and A SEQUEL! If that is what people want? Please do tell me whether you want one.**_

Chapter 6 – Flying (Or Being Dragged Through the Sky)

If anyone could have looked in Robin's head in that moment they would have seen this.

_#&%£$!£^#$&% #!_

But then again no one can really blame him…

Rain pelted his jacket and the cold bit at his insides, he was moving too fast to see where he was going but too slow to get there really quickly. He could feel Vlad's vice-like grip on his collar and he shivered slightly.

"When are we going to stop?" He asked his throat hoarse from battling the cold; he was shocked Vlad even managed to hear him.

_We're going to stop at the slayer HQ and they're going to tell me where Erin is, _Robin jumped, well more wiggled as it is difficult to jump in mid-air, at the cold presence in his mind; he'd never received vampire telepathy and right now having Vlad in his head was quite disconcerting. It didn't feel like Vlad anymore; the Vlad he knew was friendly, reasonable and most of all hated his species, this Vlad didn't care. It was that simple; he didn't care.

He wondered if Erin was responsible for this change in Vlad. Was it really a good idea to rescue her if she made Vlad act like that?

Suddenly his feet hit solid ground and nausea hit his stomach as he toppled over; they'd arrived.

* * *

Vlad looked at the place with pure loathing while Robin blinked at the sign and cringed at its obviousness. 'Garlic Productions' _Very inconspicuous_ Robin thought sarcastically.

He turned to Vlad. "What exactly are we going to do here? It's not like you can go in."

Vlad shot him a glare that really should've vaporised him on the spot. "I can't go in so I'm going to wait for someone to come out." Robin didn't miss the lack of 'we'.

* * *

"What is going on with Vlad?" Miss McCauley asked Ingrid as they met in the corridor.

"Mm?" Ingrid examined her nails with an exaggerated lack of interest.

"Vlad was never like this before! Why is he acting like this now?"

Ingrid looked up at her long enough for the teacher to see the tiniest hint of concern before Ingrid began looking her nails again.

"Erin was there when no one else was." Then she walked off leaving the head teacher confused and concerned.

* * *

Vlad was still moody and Robin was cold. He was only wearing a trench coat over the t-shirt and unlike Vlad who didn't feel the cold he did!

They'd been hunched in this bush for ages and despite Robin's rather obvious growing boredom the vampire had ignored him focussing his freezing gaze on the building in front of them.

Robin was starting to wonder if it was a dud.

No one had come into the facility and no one had come out the three hours they'd been watching, not to mention Robin needed the toilet, as he had for half an hour!

"Vlad I really need to pee!" He finally said but Vlad shoved a hand over his mouth and shushed him.

"We wait until someone comes!" Vlad hissed at Robin, startling him.

"We've been waiting for nearly-"

"Shut up!" Vlad growled his voice low but practically silent, his eyes seemed to glow red briefly causing Robin to shiver and feel very uncomfortable.

It was strange fearing Vlad; Robin had never really feared him in Stokley despite knowing the danger Vlad could've been then suddenly he meets Vlad again but he doesn't meet the boy he knew in Stokley, he meets a unbalanced vampire with a bad temper and nasty looking fangs. It was impossible to merge the two sides of Vlad he knew together.

"Come on Vlad no one is going to-"

That was when a person exited the compound. Vlad snarled in an animalistic way as the slayer pulled his hood up and began walking through the heavy rain.

"No no no Vlad wait!" The vampire was gone before he'd even managed to finish his sentence.

* * *

A slayer's job is not always a noble one, Joseph had been taught that on the first day of his slayer course; slayer's could not always be the hero and do it the noble way as they were not fighting a noble enemy. They had to use backhand strategies and sometimes on rare occasions even civilians had to be put in the line of fire. Not that their method now was putting a civilian in danger though; the girl had known the risks of her decision to betray them and if she hadn't; she was very stupid.

He'd never seen the Chosen One, much less met them but he could imagine the kind of monster that had been picked to rule over all vampires. He had no idea how the vampire had ended up with a slayer but maybe it was the madness that the girl radiated; you could smell crazy on her, after all who would fall for a vampire?

Then he felt the hairs on his neck rise.

Looking around he drew a stake from his jacket and span three hundred and sixty degrees checking the area for movement, his slaying instincts had never failed him before so something must have been happening. He felt the rush of air behind him and span round but was met with nothing.

The urge to call out 'Who's there' tugged at him but any slayer knew how stupidly dangerous that was. He heard the tell-tale 'whoosh' of a vampire using their speed and he span round again raising his stake above his head.

"Show yourself vampire!" He growled and then heard the whoosh again. He turned to face a young vampire who looked very angry.

"Hello slayer." He sneered. "Let's take a walk."

The last thing Joseph remembered were two green eyes staring into his.

**I have a lot of apologies to make.**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**Sorry**

**There.**


End file.
